


Catch The Waves

by Ruthie



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthie/pseuds/Ruthie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some tidbits of the Wives and lives and relationships pre-movie. Also some of their relationships with Furiosa pre-movie and in canon. This might get updated but I'm not devoting myself to it, so it'd be sporadic. The timeline goes all over the place (hopefully in a smooth manner), so its up to you to decide when its all set :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch The Waves

“It's a woman. Look at her body.”

“He can't be a woman, look how he carries himself. No woman walks like that.”

The Wives would stand at their window for hours watching the War Boys scatter and get their supplies. They would study the people down below, when they could. But the one thing that had them all peering was the commander. The Imperator, as Miss Giddy explained – but not much else. She wasn't as interested in the War Boys as the girls were.

“He doesn't have any hair, either.” Capable pointed out one day. Toast shrugged a bit, not considering it a necessary part of being a woman. She tugged at her shoulder length hair at the thought. The Dag floated up behind them, head slowly leaning between their shoulders to stare down at the Imperator as well.

“That's neither,” she uttered, and Capable gave her a glance, “That's a wave. A whole sea in one being.” pleased with the wisdom she had parted, she walked away again, tracing her fingers along the nails, creating patterns. Toast and Capable shared looks before putting their eyes back down, but the Imperator was already in their rig and ready to drive off. They could hear the chanting from here. Road Warriors. War Boys. Toast wasn't fond of any of them, really. But something about the Imperator made her curious. Made something inside her rumble. She brought her knees up to her chest, still at the window even after Capable moved on. Nothing was out there to see now, but she enjoyed the view. The smell. 

“Come on, your eyes will go bad.” Miss Giddy guided her around the room. Toast shrugged her hands off as politely as possible, but Giddy took no offence. She never took offence to anything the Wives did – no, not the Wives. When she referred to them (not in the presence of Joe) they were called women. Cheedo said she had heard her call them Mothers once – which put fear in their hearts and thoughts in their brains. They did not know the meaning of it at the time, and they did not know they would know at some point in the future. That it would be a compliment.

A freeing term.

Capable and Toast would continue to bicker about the Imperator's gender. Cheedo finally stated it didn't matter, they'd never meet them anyway so what was the point. That put something in Toast's head. Something... Probably dangerous. But she was always the dangerous one. If it wasn't Angharad speaking up first or defending someone, it was Toast. In a more subtle manner, but she had good intentions. And good intentions were all that were on her mind the next few nights. We're never going to meet them. Her. Toast knew the Imperator was a woman. She knew why she felt the fiery feeling in her gut. It was the feeling of hope... Of incredible envy.

“Immortan Joe...” Toast piped up. He was fixing his trousers, and Angharad was limping slightly towards the window. She loved looking outside after sessions. No one questioned it. None of them questioned each other. They trusted their instincts – and they knew how to help each other without speech.

“Yes, Toast?” he seemed pleased that she helped put his mask back on. Not only did the girls- Wives know how to help each other without speech, they knew exactly how to please Joe without it too. 

“I...” she hesitated. Her shoulders were slumped and her personality crumbled within her mind as she stared up at the old man. Her lip twitched, and she pushed herself through the sentence, “I want to see the cars. The rigs.”

“You what?” he questioned, making his way to the door without looking at her again. Toast knew the time was limited. She scurried after him, always keeping a feet behind him. The Dag and Capable stared at her from the balcony above. “I want to see what the War Boys do. I want... To Learn.”

“It's not a place for you,” he stated, breathing in deeply and out again with a wheeze. He looked at her finally, giving her a chance to step between him and the door, “You belong here. Where it is clean. And perfect.”

“I- If I learn, the knowledge can be passed to your... Your son.” she put a hand to her stomach, “I know he's there. I can feel it. A mother's instinct. If I learn now, you won't need to waste time teaching him later.”

She had said too much at once, and when she realised she closed her mouth. She tried to look as matronly as possible, rubbing her non existent pregnant belly. 

“You...” Joe straightened his back, “You think you are with child?”

“I know.” Toast couldn't control her words. But she wanted down there. Joe seemed to think, looking around at the other Wives. They all avoided eye contact immediately – except The Dag. But she never looked away from anything. He roared with pride; Toast jumped. His noise ended with a hoarse laugh and he sauntered out the door, waving Rictus over.

“You are going to be a brother!” Joe cackled. 

At first, the excitement of being a father had almost been endearing to them. Angharad could see through it – but the likes of Capable, and Cheedo were much more naïve. They enjoyed their luxuries with the heavy price to pay. But then he got impatient. And when Joe got impatient, he got violent.

“A bully.” That's what he was. Capable nodded, clinging to the edge of her quilt. Angharad snorted and looked Cheedo up and down.

“Really? I couldn't tell.” Angharad dabbed at Capable's open wound with a ragged sponge. She winced, closing her legs. Angharad gave the younger girl a look.

“It's sore.” Capable whispered. Angharad nodded, and waited patiently. The Dag stroked Capable's hair from behind and she opened her legs again slowly. 

“If she'd let me do it,” Miss Giddy called from outside their bedroom, “It'd be much easier.”

“She's shy!” The Dag called out, “And new. Shiny and new. Give her time.” it was like she didn't think Capable could hear her. They would all get used to it eventually. Joe was convinced The Dag could see into the future; she was one of the first out of the five to be made a Wife. And favoured, for a while. Until Joe realised her babbling was not insight, but madness as he put it. It took all their arguing and strength to make sure she was not killed. She was not ill – but she could not see the future, either. Joe could accept that, at least. But then Angharad grew into her body – into her high cheekbones and long legs. 

For a while, everyone else was ignored. Sometimes Rictus would come in and “spend time with them”. Cheedo said what they were all thinking; they much preferred him to Joe. He was more violent – he had more energy to be – but he was more pleasant to look at. The more often it happened, the less often jokes were made. And the less often Miss Giddy could get smiles out of them anymore.

“It's a man.”

“No.” Capable turned to watch Toast walk in. She was holding herself like the Imperator – and she must have noticed, as her body relaxed. “It's not.”

“Her hair is gone.” The Dag giggled, covering her mouth. All of them stared at Toast, Miss Giddy horrified almost.

“What have you done?” she ran over – she didn't care for Toast's hair. But Joe did, “It's... So short. It's ugly!”

“What is he then?” Capable asked, ignoring the change in appearance. It suited her.

“She is... She's the sea.” Toast looked at The Dag approvingly, who nodded up in her nest on the balcony. “She's a wave. Waiting to carry everyone away. And I want to go with it.”


End file.
